fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth 5/Script
Part 4 Final Chapter: Rebirth (5) (Flashback) Ashera: 'Lehran... I will not...countenance this plan. 'Lehran: Hear me, Goddess Ashera... Yune's imprisonment within the medallion has begun to change you. Order and chaos, you are one being, comprising both parts. The one must naturally affect the other. Ashera: Even so, I will not return Yune to this body. She is unstable, and I must be perfect in order to protect this world. It is as I have said, Yune must be destroyed. Lehran: Ashera, you mustn't! You cannot survive without your opposite. Please, you must not do this. Your world still needs you. Ashera: Lehran, you have ever been a wise and kind-hearted child. In deference to you, I will place my faith in your kind one last time. For the next thousand years, I shall sleep as well. When I wake again, I hope it is to a world of peace and order, where all prosper as equals. If I do, then I will know that you have advised me well. I will reward your counsel. I will also allow Yune to return to me. I will once again be the goddess of creation, whole and complete. Ashunera, the Dawn Goddess... The name your ancestors gave me so long ago. I should like to hear it again. Ashera: However, during this thousand years, if the chaos of war should arise and awaken Yune from her slumber in the medallion... I will know that you have strayed from your path, and I will punish your failure as I would reward your success. And then you will know my judgment. You will pay for your sins, each of you to the last. Lehran: In the names of our people, we vow to keep this covenant. There will be no great war between laguz and beorc for a thousand years. So pledge Altina of the beorc, Dheginsea of the dragon tribes, Soan of the beast tribes, and I, Lehran, of the bird tribes. Ashera: If you believe during this thousand years that you have created a world that has outgrown the atrocities of war... Or if you feel the world has fallen beyond hope of redemption, you may sing the galdr of release and awaken us both. Your heirs will possess that ability as well... (Image of Lehran holding the medallion) Ashera: Sing to awaken us, and tell us your tale. Tell us of the world your two kinds have built in our absence. We will listen, and we will judge fairly and impartially. This is our covenant with you. (End of flashback) Ike: It's her... Yune: Ashera. Yune: Ashera! It's me...Yune. Can you hear me? Ashera ... Yune: Please! Please listen to me! You don't need to pass any more judgment! You can return the people to normal! Ashera: I cannot. There are still people in my world who are made of fallible flesh. This imperfect world has passed beyond control. Now, I shall pass my final judgment. Yune: Wait! You can't violate the terms of the covenant, Ashera! One thousand years still hasn't passed. We were woken by galdr, not by mankind's war. Ashera: It doesn't matter. (Image of warring Beorc and Laguz) Ashera: During my long sleep, beorc and laguz continued to fight. The children of flesh will never learn nor grow. Time will pass as always, but nothing can change the destiny of mankind. (Image returns to normal) Yune: You have to look deeper! The first judgment didn't turn everyone to stone, and I'll tell you why. Because these people are not "people" as we know them. Ashera, these people have become something new! (Image of Ashunera and the Zunanma) Yune: People—the Zunanma—are the only living creatures of this world that we didn't create. Animals evolved to become Zunanma, who then became laguz and beorc. That evolution continues today! (Image returns to normal) Yune: Ashera... I'll tell you a secret you didn't know. Children can be born of both a beorc and laguz parent. They are still very few in number, but if allowed to flourish, mankind might become anything! If the two races continue to evolve, I'm sure something wonderful will emerge! You can't just bring that to a halt. Ashera: Do not claim certainty of anything. The children of this world are born of chaos, and nothing could be more uncertain. The world does not require the evolution of man. My responsibility is to protect order, the balance of all life-forms. Beings that evolve without my guidance will only destabilize and threaten this world. Because of that-- Yune: You have to wipe out everything made of flesh? Is that what you're trying to say? ...Very well then. You and I have nothing more to talk about. My only choice is to defeat you. Ashera: Yune, do not be absurd... You cannot overthrow me, just as I cannot overthrow you. Yune: Of course not. But they can. Everyone! The time has come! Defeat Ashera, or everyone you love will be a statue forever! Ashera: These people, they carry your blessing, Yune... You mean to fight me? Ike: Ashera, our goddess... This is the world—and we are the people—you created. You make it sound as if we're some sort of filthy creatures that just decided to settle down here and cause trouble. Yune: Ike! Don't say it like that. (Image of the warring Beorc and Laguz) Ike: We're not perfect. Sometimes our brains tell us one thing, while our emotions tell us another. And war... The more we try to avoid it, the worse it is when it comes to us. (Image returns to normal) Ike':' People are probably the dumbest creatures alive. But... Somehow you're also the most endearing. It's your imperfections that make you so interesting... Imperfections very similar to ours. Ike: We know that we've messed up. We'll do our best to avoid more war and to make peace our highest priority. Ashera, just give us one more chance. All we ask is for one more chance. Ashera: You expect me to reverse my judgment? The goddess of order cannot be so... mercurial. My decision is final. Ike: So that's how it's going to be, huh? Then we will fight...and we will save our people. Make your peace with whatever the gods worship. Your end is near. Ashera: My end is near? Ike: In every battle that mattered in my life, I've always been the one left standing, no matter how slim my chances. This battle means more than any of the others, because it's for the life of every person that I've ever cared about. I will win this fight. Battle begins Yune: Everyone, listen carefully. In order to reach Ashera, we must first destroy the aura protecting her. Got it? Attack the aura. (When Ashera's Aura has been destroyed) Yune: The aura is gone. Ike: Excellent. Now we can finish this. Ashera: ... (When somebody other than Ike defeats Ashera) Ike: ... Micaiah: It's over. It's all over... We did it. Our fighting is finally done. Now the people... Ike: Now the people should all turn back to normal. Micaiah: Yes! Ike: Let's get out of here. I'm sure the others are getting tired of waiting outside. Yune: Wait! Ike: Huh?! (Ashera revives herself) Ike: What... What's going on? This is insane! We defeated her... Ashera: You defeated nothing. This is nothing at all out of the ordinary. Mortals cannot defeat the divine. It is not possible. Micaiah: But... We won... General Ike... We have to fight one more time! The people out there need our help! Ashera: You can try as many times as you like. The result will always be the same. There is no way for you to win. Micaiah: I can't believe that! General Ike, you can do it! Forge a new destiny for us! Ike, please... You've got to! Ike: I don't need encouragement. I'd fight to the end no matter what. Ashera, you can't stop me. It doesn't matter if you're a goddess. It doesn't matter if I have no way to win. Fighting defines me, and I will not lose. Ashera: When will you tiresome gnats surrender? (When Ike defeats Ashera) (Movie Final Strike plays, followed by Gods' End and then Life Returns) (Final Strike) Yune: We have to put an end to this. Take all the power I have. Ike: Thank you. I’ll use it well. (Gods' End) Ike: What of you? Are you leaving? Yune: I am. But I believe it’s for the best. This world does not need gods. We have always failed you. We’ve made you weak. That’s why we must…go. Ike: You don’t have to leave. Yune: Hm? Ike: It’s true, we don’t have much use for gods. But, well… You show us what we should aspire to. We need inspiration. You give us a reason to grow. To become more than we are. And if we don’t have that, Yune, we’re nothing more than statues. See? Yune: Can you forgive me for the pain I’ve caused? Ike: I don’t know. But you have already forgiven us. How could we not? Yune: blank Ike: We are all family. We will try to understand one another, even when we disagree. Yune: You’re right. I will try. One more time. Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts